The Speedster and the Archer
by TashaRayBartonWest
Summary: I suck at these so I recommend you read the story and ignore this
1. Little blurb

This is a story about Wally West aka Kid Flash and Artemis for Young Justice hope u like!


	2. Chapter 1 Missing

Artemis's POV

'Whump! Whump! Whump!' My arrows flew through the air and hit the targets. I looked over to see Roy Harper aka Red Arrow look slightly intimidated by my almost perfect score. He saw the smirk on my face and deepened his scowl. "Ah come on R.A, 'fraid of being beaten by a girl?" I teased. I really need to stop hanging out with Wally so much. I thought to myself.

"Shut up and let me concentrate." Was Roy's response. I watched as he raised his bow and pulled back the sting in one smooth movement. I watched him take a breath and release the string. It sent his red arrow down the range until it landed right next to mine. He had managed to break a fletching off of mine so his would fit. "I believe we are now tied." He stated casually.

"Ah h*ll to the no! You broke my arrow!" I exclaimed.

"Ya so make a new one." He said and walked past me. Oh this is so not over! That jerk is just jealous because he ran off and Green Arrow chose me as his partner. I walked after him. "Can I help you?" He asked his voice dripping with his cocky attitude.

"Ya you can stop acting like a spoiled little brat! Don't punish me for you running off!" I said my wild side coming through. I felt someone watching me. It wasn't Roy though it was someone else but I shook it of. "You know what maybe it is a good thing you're only a part-timer!" I walked back to the archery range trying to clear my head.

I was frustrated for multiple reasons. One, Green Arrow hasn't texted, called or even visited in over a day or 2(Maybe he is just on a mission). Two, My mom and I haven't been seeing eye to eye on things lately. Three, I just don't like Roy... except maybe when we are shooting but that's about it. I continued shooting as I felt the tension slowly loosen its hold on me.

"Guys, we have a mission!" Boy Wonder shouted. I groaned and put my bow on my back. I walked to where we normally met with him at. I felt a gust of wind and I could tell Baywatch had run past. I jogged so that I wouldn't be late. Batman wasn't the kind of guy you wanted to make made. Some of the team says he is scary then me sometime and that's saying something… well I think.

Anyways I walked into the room to see Wonder Woman standing there instead of Batman. She started talked as I stood next to Wally West aka Kid Flash and Robin aka Boy Wonder. "Green Arrow, Flash, Aquaman, and Batman all have been kidnapped in the past 48 hours." My face paled when I heard about Green Arrow. I looked over to see that Wally looked shaken. Robin and Kaldur had straight faces as normal.

I tensed when she said the next information. "We have reason to believe Sportsmaster and a few others have kidnapped them and brought them to Bialya. We also have intel that suggests that Sportsmaster is working for Queen Bee the dictator of Bialya. You 6 are to go and do a recon mission ONLY. They have the power to intercept any radio communications so radio silence is a must!" She continued on about the mission but I only half listened because I knew why Green Arrow was most likely taken…

My father didn't like Green Arrow treating me like his niece and for helping me get away from a past I don't wish to return to…

Ok sorry it's short but I pulled an all-nighter and I am sick so this was the best I could do and I wanted a cliffhanger. Review! O and to please you good people I decided to have a little bit of Wally's P.O.V about what just happened! Enjoy!

Wally's P.O.V

Remind me to NEVER get on Artemis's badside. I watched as Roy and her had a competition. Hey, Don't look at me that way! I didn't mean to act like a stalker it was just that I was bored and I wanted to talk to Artemis but I guess that will have to be put off. When Roy broke her arrow and she flipped I was going to go keep her from ripping his throat out so you still can't call me a stalker!

NACHOS! HA HA made you look away from me. Anyways after Artemis and Roy's little get together I walked to my room because I wanted to play a game. Right as I turned the gaming system up Robin had called for a meeting that left me frightened for the safety of my Uncle and the rest of the Justice League the was captured.

**This is my first story on so please don't hate on me! I will try to upload asap!**


	3. Chapter 2 Arrival

Artemis's POV

We were on the bioship sitting there in a tense silence. Robin, Aqualad, Wally and I had gotten together before we left and tried to talk to each other but none of us knew what to say. So we had just gotten on the ship without saying a word. We all felt the same thing. Worry. Ya sure our mentor's were members of the Justice League but if you can capture The Flash, Bats, G.A and Aquaman then somethings wrong.

Wally hadn't said of his witty comments that he normally did after finding out that The Flash had gone M.I.A. Wally just didn't have that spark in his emerald green eyes. I understood his feeling... Green Arrow took me under his wing and told the league I was his niece just to keep me out of trouble. He had become more like a father to me though. He saw my potential and helped me escape from my family's business.

Kaldar had a straight face on but you could tell he was also worried. Aquaman was Aqualad's king so not only was Kaldar worried for Aquaman he was worried about his kingdom. Robin also remained cool but even through his poker face you could tell he was worried about Batman. They were close... almost closer than Wally and Flash.

**_'Mindlink established.'_** M'gann's voice said in my head.

_**'Good.'**_ Kaldar responded. **_'When we arrive Wally and Artemis you will be team Alpha, Robin and I will be Beta and M'gann and Superboy will be Delta.'_** An holographic map appeared in the middle of the ship as our chairs turned around thanks to Megan's telekinetic powers. **_'Alpha you will be positioned here, Beta we will be positioned here and Delta you will be here.'_** He pointed to spots on the map that soon turned into red dots.

**_'Guess it's you and me beautiful.'_** Wally said half heartedly which helped relieve the tension from everyone. I rolled my eyes and since we were sitting next to each other I punched his arm. "Ow!" He said and rubbed it. We all laughed lightly.

"Watch it Kid Stupid." I replied as a smirk etched itself onto my face. I could see the spark return lightly in everyone's all felt comforted by each other. We were like family and we knew that we would have each others backs forever. M'gann placed the Bio-ship in camo mode and she arrived at our drop zone. Miss Martian opened 2 holes in front of us. We made our suits turn into camo mode and we jumped out.


	4. Chapter 3 Knock Out

I tried to clear my mind but it was impossible. Everyone could tell what Wally was thinking, 'West! Stop freaking thinking of nachos!' I snapped through our mindlink.

'Sorry! I am hungry!' Wally whined.

'Ugh,' I groaned. I heard everyone laugh in their heads. After the laughing subsided the mindlink went silent. Well as silent as possible. I climbed into a tree and I watched Wally run off and climb into a tree about 10 yards away. 'We are in position.' I reported to the team.

'Good. What about you Conner? M'gann?" Kaldur asked checking in with the other team.

Megan's overly happy voice chipped in. 'Yepp.'

'Good.' He said slightly. 'Keep watch for anything unusual.'We quit talking and watched. While I watched I saw movement out of the corner of my right eye. I turned towards it and readied my bow. Suddenly a sai flew towards me. I moved my head out of the just in time for the sai to miss my head but it managed to got through the end of my ponytail then lodged itself into the tree trunk behind me.

'Cheshire is here!' I warned everyone through my mind link. I heard everyone say something other than Wally but I payed no attention since my sister was currently charging at me. I shot arrows at her but she dodged or cut them in half. Suddenly she got closer to me and the absence of Wally worried me. "WEST?! Where are you?!" I said out loud and mentally.

"Aww missing your boyfriend?" Jade teased as if we were little kids again. I ignored it and continued to fire. I jumped into a tree near me then quickly adjusted so I could continue firing.

'I can't make mental contact.' M'gann stated which meant 2 things. Either Wally was dead or he was knocked out.

'Shit!' I exclaimed.

Robin's voice chimed into our conversation. 'Artemis, Do you need help?' Cheshire was getting closer but she was still far enough away where her weapon's were useless and mine were effective. Suddenly I feel something hit me in the back of the head. I fell back to see my "Father" standing above I passed out.


	5. Chapter 4 Reunion

Paste your document here...

Robin's POV

After Artemis and Wally's disappearance I took off to their last know location. I searched with Kaldur for the but they were no where to be found. My guess... Cheshire took them both out but what we didn't know was why they took them and didn't just kill them...

Wally' POV

"Kid. Wake up. Come on Kid." I groaned as I felt someone shaking me. I knew the voice but I couldn't name who was talking. All I knew was my head hurt... Bad. I opened my eys slowly. My eye sight was blurred but soon a red mask came to focus. 'Uncle Barry! He's okay!' I esclaimed mentaly.

A spasm of pain caused my head to hurt worse. "Did anyone get the license plate of the truck that him me?" I joked lightly?

Flash laughed lightly. "Good to see you're alright." He said.

"Same goes for you." I replied. Suddenly an evil laugh inturepted us. I looked outside our cage which happened to be surrounded in a force field.

"So touching." Sportsmaster said sarcasticly. He stepped back and Cheshire walked in smirking. One of her sias in hand. This was going to be a long night.

ARTEMIS'S POV

I woke up to see Green Arrow unconscious on the floor near me. Multiple bruises and cuts covered his body which was clothed in his tore up green outfit. Ignoring my pain ran over to him and tried to see if he was alright. I checked for a pulse to feel one... but it was weak.

**A/N: My laptop broke so my updates will be even slower then normal! Sorry...**


	6. Chapter 5 The Great Escape

Wally's POV

Cheshire approached us. I felt something around my neck and I glanced down to see a power restraining collar on my neck. I looked at Uncle Berry. He had one too then he looked at me. I reluctantly nodded as I understood the look in his eyes. 'Run!' His eyes begged me. Uncle Berry ran normal speed towards Cheshire. He grabbed her and they fought for a while.

Reluctantly I took off running. I needed to get this collar off so I could help him. Sportsmaster ran after me. He threw his javelins at me. I managed to evade them. Rounding a corner I saw it was a dead end. I also saw a cage and across from it ther were two bows and quivers. Both were green. 'Artemis! And Green Arrow!' I esclaimes in my mind as I smashed the glass, that kept the weapons out of the open with my hand.

Suddenly I heard a voice, "Wally!"

I saw Artemis behind the cell doors which happened to be surrounded in a

field much like mine was. She had a beat up Green Arrow in her lap. "Artemis! I'll get you to out in a second! I promise." Just then Sportsmaster rounded the corner a Javelin in his hand.

I grabbed Artemis's bow and threw her quiver over my shoulder. Let's hope the lessons paid off. I knocked an explosive arrow and aimed at Sportsmaster's feet. I let go and the arrow went flying. I was surprised by how close it actually was to where I aimed. He rolled out of the way as I fired another explosive arrow. I took the chance to run over to Artemis's cell and tried to figure out the password.

"Wally, I have an arrow in there that hacks into things like that that." Artemis said as I saw her check G.A's pulse. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sportsmaster get up and raise his hand as if he was about to throw a javelin which he was. I pulled out a net arrow and fired it towards him. As he was distracted by that I found the arrow Artemis told me about and I stabbed it into the panel. Within seconds the cell opened and I ran over to Artemis.

"I'll get Arrow." I told her. She nodded.

"I'll use my bow and destract Sportsmaster." She stated. I handed over her weapons and picked up Green Arrow. It was harder to carry him then I expected but I did my best. We got out of the cell just as Sportsmaster got the net off himself. I watched Artemis knock three arrows and fire them all towards him. She grabbed Arrow's gear and slung them on her shoulder.

I could tell by the shape what kind they were, One was a cryogenic, another an electrical shock, and the third was an explosive. Sportsmaster managed to knock the cryogenic and the explosive one away but the Electrical shock on hit him. He started convulsing then he fell to the groun. He was now unconscious. "Arty we need to get Flash. He can help us get out of here." She considered it then nodded. "Follow me."

I led her towards my former cell. Once we got there we saw that Uncle Barry was in a hand to hand fight with Chesire still. Artemis knocked an arrow and fired it at the unsuspecting Cheshire. Cheshire saw it out of the corner of her eye and she caught it. The tip opened up and suddenly a gas poured out. Cheshire breathed it in when she smirked at Artemis. Suddenly Cheshire fell, she also like her partner was asleep. Uncle Barry looked at us and saw G.A on my shoulders. He ran over and started helping me.

"Okay let's get out of here." Flash stated. I stopped thinking about my best friend, Robin and his mentor/father, Batman and Aqualad's mentor/king, Aquaman.

"What about Batman and Aquaman?" I questioned. "Shouldn't we try and free them?"

"We need reinforcements. Then we will return. Plus, I don't think Arrow can survive for much longer." Flash said glancing at his friend. I nodded reluctantly and we continued going down the halls. We were stopped by a group of were easily 2 times Uncle Barry's size. I looked around for a weapon only to see a pipeline and by the looks of it, it was a gas pipeline. I glanced at Flash and game him a look saying to run. He reluctantly nodded understanding. He took the full weight of G.A.I reached over to Artemis and grabbed 2 arrows from her quiver as I kissed her.

She was surprised but kissed back. Reluctantly I pulled away then I pushed her away. Flash backed up following her. "Wally?! What are you doing?!" She questioned.

"Get out and get the others!" I replied ignoring her question. I stabbed one of the arrows into the wall and a ice wall started covering the wall. It extended out closing off the area leaving just me and the men. I used the other to try and cut the collar off of me as I annoyed the men. They charged just as I got the collar off. I felt something that i missed before flood through my veins. Speed.

Artemis's POV

"We have to go back for him!" I yelled at Flash.

"We can't. He is giving us a chance to escape. To get help!" Flash argued. I knew it was tough on him but I didn't care. I loved Wally and I hadn't even had the chance to tell me.

Reluctantly I helped Flash carry my 'uncle' to the nearest exit. Which we found soon after Wally made that foolish move. Once we got out of the compound I tried to see if M'gann's mindlink was still up, but I got no reply which meant either we were out of range or they had given up on looking for us which I knew they wouldn't especially not Robin or Megan. We were on our own… for now at least and time was of the essence.


End file.
